Gracy continues
Jace Lightwood, getting married to Alec Lightwood, walked down the isle in a long wedding dress carring roses for Alec, Alec was flattered! Alec Lightwood woke up with a sicking feeling in his stomach, of course! There was Gracy Smallwood, Airen and Leeah flanked at her side. Alec felt a jolt of fear. "Smarten up Clary! You can't chew coffee beans!" Called Jace, a good looking boy Shadow Hunter from the hall. Clary ran by with a mouthful of beans in her mouth. "Okay Gay dude," Said Gracy with a sneer, "You're coming with us!" Alec shrank into his bed sheets feeling scared. "Umm, not to be rude, but Gracy, will you explain why his sheets are so wet?" Airen asked. Alec looked down at his sheets. "Oh gawd! Its not what you think, I- I swear! Its water! Me and Magnus, long story, spilled water on it!" Gracy eyed him, not buying it. "Lets get crackin' Said Leeah. Gracy looked over at Clary, who was being toed away by Jace, who was looking embarrassed. "Lets go guys!" Said Gracy without patiance. Gracy sat down as she got inside. Aberham Linkin was sitting in an armchair with his bunny suit on, he looked deep in thought. Gracy told Alec everything about Percy and her going to kill him, and he finally agreed when she said she would let him go if he did. Percy sat on a large stone, looking at Airen he complained, "They want to kill me, and you want to help 'Dear sister' ?!" Airen looking down slightly and nodded quickly. Percy shook his head and left her alone. Leeah walked over to her sympathetickly, "What Gracy wants to do is crazy! You shouldn't have to kill your own brother! Think about it, is this what you want to do?" Airen felt a tear splash down her face , and hid her face in her hands, shaking her head she answered, "I don't know Leeah, Gracy is almost scary to me now and I don't get her anymore, when Gracy you and me met I could have sworn she was just mischievous, but now, she really is evil!" And it was true, everyone at camp half blood were giving Leeah and Airen looks mixed with fear and anger. Gracy flew down from the sky on what seemed to be a dark red, flesh ripping dragon! ''Oh my gods! ''Thought Airen, ''That '''is '''Gracy! ''Gracy dropped to the ground and transformed back into a human, her eyes hungry for magical ponies. Gracy spoke in carfuly filtered words, "I heard you two having that wonderful conversation, why don't you two come to my place for a party?!" Transalation: I heard everything you two said about me and am peeved, come to the underworld as a punishment. Airen gulped a big gulp of air as she fell into a black hole created by Gracy that lead to the underworld. Leeah cluched her stomach as the dark hole twisted and turned, making her sick. "Leeah!" Cried Airen, grabbing on to the other girls hand as they hit a hard stone floor. Leeah heard her head crack off the floor, felt it too. "Owww!" She cried. Airen looked at her with worried, soft eyes. "Are you okay Lee?" Leeah moved her hand to examine the bumb, but cried in suprise as she felt the crack in her head. She wimpered and asked Airen what it was. "You cracked open your head! Ouu when I get my hands on Gracy!" Leeah laughed without humor and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep so that she didn't have to feel the harsh sharp pains in her head, she smiled to herself, thinking of what she would do to Gracy herself and instinctivly fell asleep. Waking up, Leeah noted that she was not in the Underworld anymore, but did detect a worried Gracy standing over her. "YOU!" She attempted to claw at the other girls face. Gracy pulled back and caught her wrist. "Calmy, calmy, calm calm calm, Calmy calmy calmy calm." Sang Gracy in the tune of twinkle twinkle little star. Leeah looked up at the other girl with bitter hatred, and without thinking about it, her veins felt 10 times bigger as she burst into a grissly coyote, bearing sharp pointed canines that gleamed in the light, she threw herself at the other girl, concetrating on the wolfs nature, she sank her teeth into Gracy's arm and felt her head spin as she fell to the ground shuddering. Airen cried as the other girl raised her head, Sighing in relief, Airen embrassed the other girl. "Whaaa, ehm! What happened Airen?" Airen smiled darkly and said, "You transformed into this coyote, and then you pounced on Gracy, shes dead! You killed her! its over, we arn't slaves anymore! Arn't you happy?!" Leeah gasped. "No! No Airen, Gracy was our friend, I was trying to convince her out of it and thats all!" Airen smiled, "Who cares about Gracy? Look what I can do!" Airen closed her eyes, and out of nowheres, she burst into a large fox. The fox barked, it sounded a lot like a laugh. Gracy opened her eyes. ''Fools! ''She thought, ''They thought they could kill me, I shouldn't have given them the power, at least they only have 1, I have two, dragon and mountain lion. ''Gracy got up, craving revenge, she burst into a big mountain lion, swiftly, she pounced toward camp half blood, getting ready to strike. Ugh, JamiePackmule1 / me accually made this but I forgot to log in lol Category:JamiePackmule1 Category:Gracy Continues